El secreto de un Weasley
by Esther66
Summary: Cuando Louis escucha que Scorpius Malfoy, la peor serpiente, puso sus ojos en su preciosa prima Lily, decide intervenir. Pero sólo lo hace para que al tío Harry no le de un paro cardíaco y sus primos no cometan asesinato. ¿Verdad Louis? ¿Sólo por eso? Louis/Lily/Scorpius.


**"El secreto de un Weasley"**  
Louis/Lily

* * *

_Cuando Louis escucha que Scorpius Malfoy puso sus ojos en su preciosa prima Lily decide intervenir. Pero sólo lo hace para que al tío Harry no le de un paro cardíaco y sus primos no cometan asesinato. ¿Verdad Louis? ¿Sólo por eso?_

* * *

**Prólogo**: enemigo al cuadrado.

El Comedor estaba alborotado de jóvenes preocupados por llegar tarde a clases, provocando que comieran con rapidez pero no por eso impidiendo que hablaran, el bullicio era el mismo de todos los días. Claro que, como siempre, Louis llegaba tarde al desayuno. Y, como siempre, no era el único.

Hugo, que estaba devorando a diestra y siniestra toda la comida, fue quien se corrió un poco de su hermana Rose para darle lugar a Louis y que entrara en la banca. El rubio se sentó y, con una sonrisa, saludó a Rose, y a Molly y a Lucy que estaban en frente. Fred acababa de sentarse y de apoyar su cara sobre la mesa.

—¿A qué hora se acuestan a dormir? —preguntó Molly, con voz mandona— ¡Miren sus caras! Deberían descansar un poco más.

Rose arrugó la nariz, digna señal de ella desde que nació, y se dedicó a tirarle migajas de pan a Fred que no se inmutó en ningún segundo. Lucy, que casi había caído cuando Fred se tiró sobre la banca, miraba con recelo a Hugo por cómo devoraba.

—Si me acuesto a las once o a las siete no hay diferencia, ésta es mi fea cara, Molly —dijo Louis, sonriendo. Molly simplemente hizo una mueca y siguió comiendo.

Pero la realidad es que Louis no era nada feo, en realidad si había un Weasley condenadamente guapo lo era él, o James. Sólo que Louis no parecía un Weasley; sin cabello pelirrojo o pecas. Pero tenía ojos azules, y era flaco y alto, casi tanto como James y aún más fornido que Hugo.

—Me tengo que ir, o llegaré tarde a clases. Lucy, apresúrate y no llegues tarde.

Lucy contestó con un "sí mamá" a Molly, quien se alejó cabreada por la respuesta, su insignia de prefecta brillaba y los niños le daban lugar con temor, especialmente aquellos de otras casas. Fred por fin se había levantado de su pequeña siesta, y Rose rió cuando por fin pudo darle cerca del ojo. Louis tomó un poco de jugo y comió varios emparedados, pero a pesar de eso no tenía hambre.

—¿Qué le pasa a Albus? —preguntó Lucy, que estaba dada vueltas y observaba cada movimiento de su primo que se había levantado gritando y moviendo sus brazos, estaba furioso.

—Creo que ya se enteró —comentó Rose, quien de pronto se había puesto seria.

—¿De qué hablan? —dijo Fred, ahora se mostraba interesado.

—De algo que supieran si se hubieran levantado antes -opinó Roxanne, que se sentaba junto a Fred.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Fred.

—Sabes que no tengo idea —le contestó Roxanne y miraron ambos a Rose, ella sabía por excelencia todos los chismes de Hogwarts.

—Ese maldito desgraciado —dijo Rose, apretando sus labios—, ayer tuve que consolar a James durante una hora y no pude ir a mi cita.

—¿Qué cita? —preguntó Lucy sorprendida.

—¿De qué desgraciado hablas, de James? —preguntó Fred sin creérselo, Rose era una especie de fanática de James, aunque claro no lo demostraba. Pero Fred era demasiado observador como para no saberlo.

—Por Merlín, claro que no —señaló a la mesa de las serpientes—. Me refiero a Scorpius Malfoy.

Louis escuchaba la conversación con atención, pero al mismo tiempo se estaba preguntando donde estaría Lily y, claro, lamentándose por ello. Porque desde que había comenzado el año no se la había podido sacar de la cabeza, siempre fue su prima preferida pero adoraba molestarla, sacarle de sus tiernas casillas para que se convirtiera en la jodida leona que era. Pero todo había dejado de ser normal, porque cuando Lily aparecía lo que menos quería era hacerla enojar, simplemente quería que ella le mirara y le sonriera, que se diera cuenta de que él existía.

—¿Y qué pasa con él? —dijo Lucy, quien había hecho la misma mueca de asco que Rose.

Louis sabía que, por más muecas y adjetivos asquerosos que usaran contra Scorpius Malfoy, tanto Rose como Lucy o Roxanne se morían de gemidos si él las miraba. Es que, había que admitirlo, por más detestable que Malfoy resultara todas la platea femenina de Hogwarts lo consideraba una especie de Dios Griego al que adorar o insultar con desesperación, pero al fin y al cabo mirarlo mientras le sacaban imaginariamente la ropa.

—Le comentó a Zabini quien le comentó a Joshua que le comentó a James, y que este me comentó a mí, que Malfoy está pensando en invitar a Lily para salir.

Lucy pegó un chillido de indignación, Fred abrió por primera vez los ojos, Roxanne pegó la mesa con su puño y Hugo escupió toda la comida que su boca podía mantener. Louis... él simplemente se quedó atónito, con la mirada sobre la mesa e intentando descifrar qué carajo era lo que acababa de darle en el estómago, porque había dolido, y mucho.

—¡Estás mintiendo! —gritó Lucy.

—¡Joder, ese hijo de perra va a tocar a Lily! —dijo Roxanne negando con la cabeza— ¡Lily tiene suerte!

—¡No puedes decir eso Roxanne, es Malfoy! —chilló Lucy.

—James va a cometer suicidio —Fred estaba con los ojos desorbitados y la cara roja de la furia.

—¡Y yo le voy a ayudar! —saltó Hugo, mientras Rose le retenía de anticipo por la camisa— ¡¿Cómo coño se mete con nuestra familia, y con Lily?!

Mientras Rose hacía a Hugo que se volviera a sentar y pateaba a Fred por debajo de la mesa al incitar a Hugo a levantarse y que lo acompañara a pegar al hurón, y Lucy y Roxanne mantenían una disputa, Louis se mantenía sumido en sus pensamientos. O más bien imaginaciones, en las que aparecía su prima Lily, sonriente, abrazada o besada por Scorpius Malfoy. _Eso_ en su estómago ya había crecido mucho y, para colmo, estaba seguro de que sabía de lo que era. Es más, desde que había comenzado el año y había tenido incómodos sueños con Lily en los que sucedía _eso_, Louis había ido preparándose para admitir mentalmente que su prima Lily le agradaba... Y no de _agradar_, si no de... agradar.

Tenía que hacer algo, y ya mismo. No iba a soportarse a sí mismo mientras sabía que Lily estaba junto a ese idiota, no le dejaría que se acercara a su bonita prima. Ni de chistes. ¡Nadie iba a tocar a Lily! Y si alguien lo hacía, tendría que verse con él primero y luego con su padre, hermanos y primos, pero primero estaba él. Mientras tanto, desconcertado, se decía a sí mismo que iba a alejar a Scorpius Malfoy de Lily Potter para que a su tío no le de un infarto, que James no fuera a Azkaban, que Hugo, Albus y Fred no se queden rojos de por vida y para que los demás no armen una nueva guerra. Sólo por eso... nada más...

Scorpius Malfoy siempre había sido enemigo de la familia, y el único espécimen raro que lo había aceptado fue Albus; quien iba a perder a su mejor amigo sólo por acercarse a su hermana pequeña, sin dudas. Pero Lily... conociéndola, con esa amabilidad casi estúpida que tiene, intentará llevarse bien con Malfoy y la estúpida serpiente intentará morderle, y en el culo, porque Lily tiene un culo muy bonito, y Louis está seguro que eso es una de las razones porque Malfoy quiere salir con ella.

Así que ahora Scorpius Malfoy era... su enemigo al cuadrado. Primero, por ser un Malfoy. Y segundo, por intentar sacarle a Lily... Er, quiso decir, por meterse con una Weasley.

* * *

**Nota**: ¿Y demonios... De dónde salió esto? Bueno, estoy segura de que nadie me conoce pero no hay mucho para saber de mí, sólo que me encantan los comentarios y los creo necesarios para poder continuar escribiendo. ¡No sé de dónde se me ocurrió esta pareja! Pero me encantan, a Lily me la imagino como una mezcla de su madre y abuela, y Louis no lo sé pero es un sexy, rubio, de ojos azules y celoso, muy celoso. Bueno, esto no tendrá muchos capítulos y espero que mi musa me acompañe para poder terminarlo, pero por ahora me gustó mucho escribirlo y espero ustedes hayan disfrutado al menos algo. Recuerden que soy una principiante, y que necesito ayuda. ¡Saluditos!


End file.
